


Another First

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fill, Quiet Sex, Riding, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, set in season 4, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David has never gone to bed with someone, slept with them, woken up beside them, and then wanted more. Until Patrick.





	Another First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee_Flavored_Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/gifts).



> This is based off of this post made by @nbc-trialanderror on tumblr that I just ran with and wrote today. Thank you for always posting these great ideas that make me just want to write them! I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Set between 4.02 and 4.04 – they’ve had their sleepover at Stevie’s where they finally had sex for the first time and it’s before they say “boyfriend”!

David walks into his store that he runs with his business partner and the man he is dating- Patrick isn’t his boyfriend. They haven’t said that word yet. David wants to say it though. He wants Patrick to say it. He just doesn’t want to rush him though. Patrick told him at the beginning, after their first kiss on David’s birthday, that he needed to take this slow. It stayed at a slow- _ ish _ pace, Patrick not being able to keep his hands off of him. He will never complain about having Patrick’s needy hands on him. However, they kept a steady pace, even having hit most sexual milestones. A couple of nights ago, Stevie offered them her apartment for the night and they were able to finally have sex. It was incredible. David knew it would be. He’s never felt this way in his past relationships. He’s never felt so safe and secure, not having to doubt how much Patrick actually likes him and wants to explore all aspects of his authentic life with him. 

“Hi,” David says softly as he does most mornings when entering Rose Apothecary to greet his almost boyfriend. Patrick is replenishing the under eye creams when he enters so he goes towards him and kisses him softly on the corner of his mouth.

“Morning,” Patrick says back, his hands snaking around his waist to pull him closer into a longer, more lingering kiss. David places his hands onto Patrick’s shoulders before sliding them around, wrapping himself around him. Their kiss becomes heated as they are pressed against each other, their tongues dancing together. 

Patrick breaks the kiss to look into his eyes and they both smile shyly at each other before they break apart, knowing they shouldn’t be doing  _ that _ in the middle of the store. Patrick clears his throat and turns his attention back to the creams. He says, “How was your night?”

They haven’t spent the night with each other since Stevie’s apartment, which wasn’t that long ago, only three nights ago, but David misses Patrick when they are apart. They usually have dinner together after closing the store, or going to a movie, etc. Patrick likes to plan little cute date nights for them after store hours. But last night they didn’t do anything together after work, figuring that they should have some nights to themselves to see friends or do other things separately as to keep things interesting. They spend all day together at work then go on date nights so a night here and there where they are apart keeps things interesting for sure. 

“It was fine,” David says as he makes his way to the front facing counter to make sure there’s no dust and that all the labels are front facing. “Had dinner with my parents and Alexis then went to hang out with Stevie until she left for the night. You?”

Patrick gave him a small smile. He says, “Had dinner at home with Ray then we watched a movie before he went to his room for the night and I watched a bit of baseball.”

“Mm, so we didn’t have a date night because you and Ray had one,” David says with eyebrows raised, mouth twisting to the side.

Patrick suppresses a grin, he takes a few feet, standing to the side of David, closer than he was before, and says, “Sorry to say that you aren’t the only man in my life, David.” What a little shit.

David presses his lips together trying not to laugh. He loves how they can just tease each other so easily and freely. He says, “Wow, and here I thought I was special.”

Patrick chuckles taking another step closer to David who turns his body to face him properly. Patrick places his hand on the side of David’s neck and says, “Oh, you definitely are,” before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, strong and sure. David melts into the kiss, his own hands coming up to touch him. They break up too quickly and Patrick says, “Speaking of, Ray said he has poker night at Bob’s so I was thinking you can come over, spend the night?”

David smiles at him, not being able to stop it, not wanting to. He nods and says, “I’ll just need to stop by the motel to grab my overnight bag.”

The bell above the door jingles and in walks a couple of people. Patrick just winks at David before greeting the customers, “Welcome to Rose Apothecary, can I help you find anything today?” David smiles and goes about the tasks he has for the day. 

*

The rest of the day went as usual and finally it was closing time. Patrick drove David to the motel to grab his bag and then they were off to Ray’s. 

They kicked off their shoes upon entering, leaving them by the front door. “I’m just going to go drop this in your room,” David says about his bag. 

“Okay, I’m going to start on dinner,” Patrick tells him. He’s cooked for David once before, the first time he spent the night with him. He’s a pretty good cook, better than most of the food they eat when they order in. 

David nods and heads upstairs. He leaves his bag on the chair near the window before going to the washroom to freshen up. He rejoins Patrick in the kitchen, slipping his arms around his waist from behind. Patrick turns his head slightly and David kisses him on the cheek making a small blush creep up Patrick’s neck. He says softly, “Hi,” before kissing his neck. “Whatcha making?”

Patrick clears his throat and says, “Pasta with garlic and oil and some fresh vegetables, and garlic bread.”

“Mmm,” David hums lowly in his ear. “You know the way to my heart, Mr. Brewer,” He says before placing another kiss to his neck. 

Patrick presses back against David making them both moan lowly at the contact. Patrick’s hands have stilled and he’s no longer cooking. David says, “Am I distracting you?” as he nips at Patrick’s earlobe.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Patrick mutters under his breath. He drops what he was doing and turns in David’s arms, kissing him hard on the lips. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick’s go around his waist pulling him impossibly closer. David presses Patrick against the kitchen counter, putting his leg in between both of Patrick’s. Patrick groans against his lips, moving his hips to rub against David, the friction getting them both hard.

David breaks their kiss to say, “Can- can you continue cooking after?” as Patrick’s lips have moved to his neck, kissing and licking his skin, nipping at it lightly.

“Mhm, yup,” Patrick says against his neck. David pulls back and grabs Patrick’s hand leading him upstairs and to his room. Ray is out but you never know with him so it’s a lot safer to be in the privacy of Patrick’s bedroom. 

Once inside his room Patrick kicks his door closed and reaches for David pulling him back against him, crashing their lips together. David’s hands move from his shoulders down to start unbuttoning his shirt. He’s gotten all the buttons undone and slips the shirt off of him, never breaking their kiss.

They take a step back to remove the rest of their clothing before getting onto the bed. David climbs on top of Patrick, bracketing his head with his arms, elbows on the bed. He licks at Patrick’s waiting mouth, one stripe up his lips, making Patrick part his lips slightly. David does it again but this time Patrick sticks his tongue out to lick David making him chuckle. 

They’re both hard and pressed up against each other. Patrick reaches for the bedside table and shows David the small bottle of lube he had hidden in there. David gives him a questioning look but a smirk forms on his lips when Patrick says that he got it after the night at Stevie’s a few days ago. Patrick flips them over and positions himself in between David’s thighs. He opens the lube and squirts some onto his fingers. David plants his feet onto the mattress in anticipation as to what’s to come. 

Patrick places his other hand on the mattress near David’s head as he hovers over him and kisses him deeply on the lips. Tongue diving into his mouth, tasting and teasing him, as his finger circles David’s waiting hole. He pushes his finger into David making him moan lightly at the feeling. He fucks him with one finger slowly and surely, driving David crazy until he finally adds another finger, scissoring him open. 

David moans lowly, he says, “Enough- need you to fuck me.” 

Patrick smirks at him before removing his fingers. Once he does, David flips them back over and straddles Patrick’s hips. He looks down into Patrick’s deep, dark, lust filled eyes- no one’s ever looked at him the way Patrick looks at him. David grabs a condom from the box in Patrick’s bedside table and rolls it onto Patrick’s hard dick. He then squirts a bit more lube into his palm and takes Patrick’s cock into his hand, stroking up and down slowly, making sure to coat him in it. He twists his wrist, jerking him the way he knows he likes, the way he’s done it since they first started messing around. Patrick’s moaning beneath him, his hands all over his hips and moving up to his chest. 

David positions himself above Patrick and sinks down onto his hard cock, becoming completely full of Patrick. They both moaned at the feeling, this incredible full feeling. Patrick’s back arches, his hands on David’s hips holding him still, fingers digging into the skin.

David leans forward and kisses him on the lips, slow and sweet, before he starts to move his hips up and back down onto that perfect dick of his. Patrick’s hands don’t leave David’s waist, using them to help David fuck up and down on his cock. David’s hands are on Patrick’s chest and up his neck as he kisses him. He pulls back from the kiss when Patrick snaps his hips and hits his prostate, moaning loudly into the small bedroom. 

“ _ Mmph _ , David,” Patrick moans lowly as he watches David. “You’re so sexy.” 

David looks down at Patrick seeing his swollen lips from when they were kissing and his dark eyes as he watches David fuck himself on his hard cock. He wraps his hand around his own dick, neglected and leaking, and instantly moans lowly at the contact.

Patrick continues to fuck up hard and deep inside of him as he watches him stroke himself to his thrusts, his lips slightly parted and moaning lowly. 

David moans Patrick’s name as he clenches around his dick and comes hard in his hand and a bit onto Patrick’s stomach. Patrick is right there with him, the pressure on his dick and seeing the pure ecstasy on David’s face making Patrick come hard inside of him. 

David lies down next to Patrick on the bed as they try to regain their breathing. Patrick removes the condom and ties it off. He turns his head slightly to press a quick kiss to David’s parted lips before getting up from the bed and walking to the washroom naked, David enjoying the view. Patrick comes back with a warm washcloth and cleans David off; David loves that Patrick does this for him. He’s never had a partner take such good care of him post-coital, or even pre-coital. 

They redress but into their pyjamas, David in a pair of black jogger pants with a stretchy elastic waist, and a black t-shirt, and Patrick in a pair of grey sweatpants and an old, blue, Blue Jays t-shirt. David pours himself a glass of wine and gets Patrick a beer before he sits at the counter and watches Patrick get back to cooking their dinner. 

They eat dinner together as they watch a movie on TV then cuddle up together on the sofa to finish the movie. It’s not unlike other nights they’ve spent like this. It feels nice.

As they decide to head upstairs and go to bed Ray gets home. They tell him a quick goodnight and head upstairs. Patrick uses the washroom first since David has a whole regimen to do. Once he finishes he turns off the light and joins Patrick in bed. 

Patrick places his hand on David’s hip and moves it to his back underneath his t-shirt, feeling the warm, soft skin of his back. David’s hand goes to caress Patrick’s face, pulling him into a soft kiss. Patrick slips his tongue into David’s mouth, and David hooks his leg over Patrick’s pulling him even closer to him. 

“We have to be quiet,” Patrick whispers breaking their kiss. 

David kisses down his jaw and pushes him to lie on his back. David is half on Patrick, half on the mattress. He whispers back, “I can be quiet. Can you?”

Patrick reaches up, running his fingers across David’s neck to the back of his head and into his hair. He pulls his face to his and kisses him on the lips. His other hand reaching down to his waist and farther to his ass pulling him into him. They both moan lowly when their hardening cocks rub against each other. 

They get their clothing off and already with that the bed makes too much noise so they decide that going all the way again might be too risky now that Ray is home and is probably still awake. David settles between Patrick's legs and kisses him slow and sweet before moving down his jaw to his neck, his chest, and down his abdomen. He reaches where his hard cock lies on his belly and licks a stripe up the underside of it making Patrick try to suppress a moan but David still hears a bit of it. Patrick’s hand goes into David’s hair as David takes the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth, sucking on just the head before slowly taking him all in. Patrick doesn’t push him down or pull at his hair, which David wouldn’t mind sometimes honestly, but he just loves that Patrick isn’t that guy. He’s so considerate- too considerate of David’s feelings and of making him feel good. David will eventually tell him to go harder or to pull his hair or do whatever, once Patrick is more comfortable in their sex life and knows that it’s not hurting David in a bad way, it’s making him feel good because it’s what he wants. He loves this too though, the gentle hand in his hair, holding his head but not pushing or guiding or anything. David’s never had a lover do this, be this soft and tender with him. 

It doesn’t take long before Patrick says softly, “David, I’m going to-” before David goes a bit faster and deeper, moaning around his cock and making him come down his throat. David takes it all before kissing his way back up to Patrick’s mouth where he’s met with an eager and deep kiss from his lover. 

Patrick mutters, “My turn,” before doing the same as David did to him, starting with kissing his way down his body before taking him into his mouth. Patrick can’t go as deep, and he doesn’t expect him to nor want him to right away. It’s something you work up to. It’s only been a couple of weeks of them messing around and trying all these new things (for Patrick) but it’s still the best for David. Patrick is so good with his mouth, his fingers, his dick, everything. 

David worked himself up a bit by sucking Patrick’s beautiful, hard dick that it really doesn’t take much being David is coming. Patrick takes some of it but most of it goes onto Patrick’s hand. He kisses his way back up David’s body before kissing him hard on the lips again, letting David taste the bit of come still in the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ll be right back,” He says before slipping out of bed and back into his pyjamas and out the door. David decides to get back into his clothes too since Ray could burst in at literally any moment of the night or morning. When he’s back in his clothes, Patrick slips back into the room and they both get into bed again, this time David curling up into Patrick’s side with his arm around him, and his head on his chest. 

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick says softly, kissing the top of his head.

David kisses his t-shirt clad chest. “Goodnight, Patrick,” He says back just as softly.

*

David awakes to something tickling his neck before he fully realizes that someone is kissing his neck. He cracks an eye open and sees Patrick lightly peppering kisses on his neck and his hands are on under his t-shirt on his chest moving slowly from side to side, up and down. David feels the interest building in his pants, already half hard, his body catching up before his sleep addled mind did. David, seemingly like Patrick, wants more. More of what they did last night. 

David turns his head to look at Patrick who stops kissing his neck and he leans forward to press their lips together. Patrick’s kiss is full of heat and passion, but also very soft and tender. 

David starts to say, “I’ve-” he clears his throat of the morning raspiness and tries again, “I’ve never done this before.”

Patrick gives him a questioning look. He says, “What do you mean? We were just doing a lot of this last night,” with a small smirk on his lips.

“No, I mean yes, we did, but I meant that I’ve never gone to bed with someone, slept with them, woken up beside them, and then wanted more. This is a first for me,” He tells him, too honestly. He closes his eyes, unbelieving that he just told Patrick this. 

Patrick kisses him on the lips softly and says, “David, look at me.” David tentatively opens his eyes and Patrick is smiling at him with the sweetest little face, David just wants to kiss him all over. Patrick says, “It’s a first for me too. I like that this is another first for us, it makes this even more special than it already was.”

David twists his mouth to the side before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Patrick and David both realize that there are going to be so many firsts that they’ll get to do together, and this- going to bed with each other, sleeping, waking up beside him and wanting more- is just a small part of it but it still feels like such a major step in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I wrote enough smut for this short fic so I didn't write the wake up sex but it's assumed so yeah :p sorry to disappoint if I did! <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @bellafarella , let's chat!
> 
> Comments and kudos are a girls best friend <3


End file.
